


Anatomy

by alapaapbituin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Studying? But Who Knows, SunaOsa Roommates, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alapaapbituin/pseuds/alapaapbituin
Summary: “Samu, help,”Osamu tilts his head on the side, enjoying the course in front of him — better than the onigiris he makes or the dishes you can get from Michelin 5 star restaurants.This is Suna Rintaro, his roommate, the one who irks him into another level — in front of him, begging.Osamu smirks, “Help with what, love?”“Study me instead? Samu, please?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Anatomy

They are roommates — Osamu and Suna. 

Every single time Osamu wonders if he is making the right decision because of how Suna manages to ruin his fucking day, especially when he is studying. Suna has this own way of seeping inside Osamu’s skins, not to feel tingles that would make his heart flutters, but to annoy the fuck out of him — wanting to throw Suna out of their unit.

But one day, it goes like this,

“Samu”

“Suna Rin, if you’re gonna fucking distract me again I am throwing you out-”

Osamu stops midway — wondering why Suna is being quiet for once, and he looks up from his screen and sees Suna. 

In his doorway.

Eyes _clouded_ as if wanting to bring a different type of _ominous_.

Osamu stares at him — eyeing him from head to toe, noticing how Suna is only wearing a shirt.

_Just. A. Fucking. Shirt._

Enough to cover his bulge, but abundant for Osamu to gawk at Suna’s bare legs. Slowly, Suna makes his way towards Osamu’s space.

“Samu, _help_ ”

Osamu tilts his head on the side, enjoying the course in front of him — better than the onigiris he makes or the dishes you can get from Michelin 5 star restaurants.

This is Suna Rintaro, his roommate, the one who irks him into another level — in front of him, begging. 

Osamu smirks, “Help with what, love?”

“ _Study me instead?_ Samu, please?”

Suna whimpers and that is enough for Osamu to snap and immediately goes to where Suna is. Just like a fucking predator receiving the go signal to ravage his prey.

Osamu slams him to the nearest wall making Suna’s back arch. Osamu pauses for a while, knowing so damn well that he is in control of this fine spread in front of him. Osamu starts to skim his nose to Suna’s cheeks up to his neck, smiling how he sees Adam's apple of Suna bobbing up and down.

“Tell me, how do you want me to _ruin you_ , my sweet angel?” 

In an instant, Suna starts to grind his barely clothed dick to Osamu’s thighs, wanting for some sort of friction to ease the burning he’s feeling.

“Baby, _please_?” Suna pleads and immediately latches his mouth to Osamu. 

Osamu lets out a sigh, letting Suna let him do what he wants — just for now. Osamu pushed Suna further, putting his legs on Osamu’s waist. Suna’s hands tangling his hair, raking it, and pulling it tighter by the time that Osamu puts his tongue inside Suna’s mouth. The kiss is messy and sloppy, but both of them didn’t give a single fuck about it as long as they taste each other. Osamu nips at Suna’s lower lips, liking how he starts to paint his mouth with that shade of _red_. 

Osamu breaks off and Suna whines from the loss of contact

“Patience love,” Osamu says as he showers Suna’s neck with airy kisses — sucking on different parts, smiling how he slowly enjoys his meal in front of him. But, Suna starts to get impatient and puts his hand on Osamu’s crotch.

“Jesus fucking Christ. Suna Rintaro,” 

Suna’s legs get off on Osamu’s waist and put them into one of Osamu’s waist, liking how Osamu’s muscles tense. In an instant, Suna starts to dry-hump him now but Osamu acts on it fast because he would surely lose his mind knowing that Suna is not wearing underneath the shirt. 

So, Osamu turns the situation around and he is now the one who starts to rub in Suna’s (not-so-clothed) dick.

“Is this what you want, my angel?’ Osamu whispers while nipping Suna’s neck, pressing kisses in between. 

“Mhmm, Samu please”

“ _Beg for it_ , even more, baby.”

At once, Suna drops into his knees, not caring for the pain he would feel later because of his knees. He thanks the gods as he sees that Osamu is only wearing shorts which he immediately pulls down.

Suna looks up and smiles at him as he presses his mouth on Osamu’s clothed crotch. Osamu feels Suna’s fingers hooking with the band of his underwear.

“Anytime now, love.”

Immediately, Suna strips that piece of clothing and stops for a while just to admire Osamu’s cock. Holding it gently, Suna presses his mouth on its head, licking it.

“Mhmm, pretty and all for me,” Suna says as he licks a stripe down to Osamu’s hardened cock.

“But you know what would be prettier? Having my dick down in your mouth.” 

Suna wets his lips and starts to sink his mouth into Osamu’s dick. Encasing the tip as he sucks on it gently. Pausing for a while then immediately relaxing his throat as Suna moves up and down.

“ _Fuck Suna_ ”

Osamu holds Suna’s head gently really wanting to push the man kneeling before him deeper. And it looks like Suna is thinking the same way because after drawing his head he says, “I won’t break easily Samu. Feel free to _fuck my mouth_.” 

In an instant, Suna slacks his jaw as Osamu literally fuck his mouth — feeling no remorse and this is what Suna wanted. Suna is content just hearing the sounds Osamu makes. _Obscene_ ones — his grunts and moans, something he would want to repeat again and again. 

Suna’s hands find their way to Osamu’s body and tug on the only piece of clothing that is left in his body. Osamu gets it in an instant then removes his shirt. Suna’s mouth might have Osamu’s dick in it, but he still gives Osamu a grin as his hands start touching Osamu’s abs, then going to his chest, until he reaches Osamu’s nipples. Flicking it, liking how it reacts to his touch.

Osamu is still continuing his ministrations into Suna’s mouth and Suna is not minding it a bit. Not even once, despite the tears forming in his eyes. 

Through Suna’s hooded eyes, he looks up again to Osamu and sees him staring right back at him.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck, Suna fuck._ ”

 _Ah_. That’s what Suna wants to hear in Osamu’s mouths. He wants him to only elicit sounds from the pleasure he can only give to Osamu.

Suna feels Osamu getting sloppy now, so Suna starts to bob his head up and down.

“Angel, I’m fucking close. Let me cum in your mouth fuck please,”

 _Who is begging now?_ Suna thinks, but he lets Osamu have his way.

Then in a second, Suna feels the spurts of Osamu’s cum and he swallows it all. Suna has always been reminded _not to waste food_ , and he knows he surely won’t for this one.

Suna draws his head from Osamu’s dick, leaving a string of saliva. He decided to pump on it still while he brings out every single drop.

Now, it’s Osamu’s chest that is heaving up and down. Eyes murky, not giving any hint of what he is thinking.

“Fuck my thighs,” Osamu says.

“What?”

Osamu touches Suna’s neck, just pressing the right amount of pressure.

Pulling his face closer, Osamu whispers, “Do I have to repeat myself? I said, _fuck my thighs with your fucking dick_ , angel.”

Suna for sure doesn’t need lube for this now, as he starts to feel his precum continuously leaks from the head. Osamu removes Suna’s top and hands immediately going to his dick, smearing the precum on it.

Osamu puts his thigh together and immediately, Suna slots his cock in between. Then, Suna starts to push against Osamu’s thighs. His hands grasp Osamu’s arms for some type of support. Osamu, getting the indication, glides his hand in Suna’s body. Repaying the attention he gave earlier as he starts touching Suna’s nipples.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Osamu asks

“Samu mmhm fuck”

Suna starts to feel hazy as he hears the slicking sounds he makes while thigh fucking Osamu. But he keeps on thrusting, liking how the sparks jolt in his body. Suna slides himself harder, humping on it, as he feels himself coming close.

“You like this, don’t you _angel_? Begging me to fuck you. Who knew you would be such a cock slut, but only for me?”

Suna whines as he hears Osamu whisper filthy words.

“Anytime now, angel. Come on, chase that euphoria. _Cum on my fucking thighs you slut_ ,”

Then, Suna throws his head back seeing stars above him as he paints Osamu’s thighs with his cum. Osamu holds him close, saying words of encouragement.

“That’s it, love, pour yourself to me. Look at the mess you made, you look so fucking divine.”

Both of them slide to the floor, catching their own breath. Suna sits on Osamu’s bare dick.

“Suna, what the fuck?”

“So, how’s the study session with me? Want another round”

Suna smiles like a fox, very cheeky and Osamu knowing immediately that damn, he would forever be up for no good.

**Author's Note:**

> well, see you on the next one i guess?
> 
> say hello to me on twitter! - @alapaapbituin


End file.
